Rebound
by beccabecalm
Summary: After Peeta is dumped by his girlfriend a few weeks into his first semester of college he finds himself in a slump. But while at a mixer he gets approached by an attractive brunette and manages to forget all about his ex, even if it's just for one night.


I don't know what I'm doing here.

My head is clouded with alcohol and the deep base of the music blaring through the cheap speakers is beginning to give me a headache.

I want to leave.

This isn't my scene.

The air is hazy with the smell of the weed that my friends smoked earlier; and they're all in the process of passing out in the corner of the room.

I don't know why they insisted I come to this frat party with them. Well that's not entirely true. They wanted me to get out of my dorm room for a few hours and have some fun with them. It's understandable. I haven't exactly been the best company recently. But getting dumped by the girl you were planning to propose to doesn't exactly put you in the mood for parties.

Taking a long swig from the beer in my hand allows me to clear my head of my destructive line of thinking. She's not worth my thoughts right now. As much as I would rather be alone in my room right now the fact is that I did decide to come over to this party and I may as well engross myself in the atmosphere.

Even with the loss of my roommates for company I know a lot of the people here. There's a group of guys playing beer pong who live in the hall behind ours, and I'm fairly sure that the three girls taking up the majority of the sofa near the fireplace are on my course.

One of them definitely is. She's always popping her gum loudly during seminars and wears the tightest jeans I've ever seen. They make her ass look amazing. Not that I've been looking.

Tonight she's ditched the denim that looks like it's painted on her skin and is instead wearing a short, white skirt that showcases her amazing legs. The loose sweaters that usually accompanies the jeans have disappeared too and instead replaced by a thin blue camisole. The outfit shows off her figure perfectly, enhancing her slight curves and capturing my attention fully. It takes a great deal of effort to drag my eyes away from her again.

I'd be lying if I said I hadn't noticed her before. How couldn't I have? An air of mystery surrounded her and wherever she went she turned several heads. But she never seemed to show an active interest in anyone. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I realised that I was one of the only people on our course who she spoke to regularly.

I consider heading over and talking to her. She's always been friendly on the occasions I've chatted to her before and, unless I'm very much mistaken, has even been quite flirtatious towards me. Though that's probably just my imagination running away with me, there's no way a girl like Katniss Everdeen would be interested in me that way; she was probably just being nice because I've been so miserable lately.

So I decide to walk over to the beer pong table instead. The group of boys there greet me warmly and I'm immediately handed a ball for a free shot. I miss, but no one seems to care. The alcohol flows freely as we play and my aim is getting worse and worse.

After one particularly terrible shot the ball I threw bounces off of a nearby wall and ends up below the table we were playing on. I crawl beneath it and feel my head spinning. My hand closes around the small white ball and I shuffle forward on my knees to make my way out from under the table.

I find myself staring at a dainty pair of feet with painted toes, peeking out of pale pink sandals. The person in front of me is directly in my way and I lift my head upwards slowly, opening my mouth to prepare to ask them to move when I get distracted by the shapely legs only inches from my face. Dear God, I know these legs. My eyes continue to trail up the tanned skin until I notice the bottom of a billowing white skirt. The legs in front of me cross over one another slowly and I lean back in order to better see the face of the girl.

I'm unsurprised to find Katniss looking down at me with a smile and when she offers me her hand to help me to my feet I take it gratefully.

Once I'm back to my full height next to her I offer her a lazy grin. "Thanks for that." I mutter, frowning as I notice the slur in my words.

"No problem, Peeta."

We fall into an awkward silence as the game of beer pong picks up again. I no longer join in, acutely aware of the attractive brunette next to me and the fact that she is edging closer as we lean against the wall behind us.

She's not quite steady on her feet and keeps drifting to one side then quickly righting herself by jolting backwards. The action makes me smile each time it happens.

"I don't think I've ever seen you at a mixer before." She says loudly as she leans towards me in order to be heard over the music.

"I went to a few at the start of the semester but they're not really my sort of thing." I reply.

She's still leaning close to me and her body is pressing against the length of mine. Her body is soft and I feel her breasts resting teasingly against my chest.

"Yeah, it's not really my thing either but I'm glad I came out tonight. You should come out more too! You look like you're having a good time."

Katniss smiles sincerely and I notice a playful glint in her eyes.

"I am having a good time." I say. "Actually…uh…my night just got a whole lot better."

Her smile widens and she lifts her drink up to her lips. The straw falls between her lips and I'm fixated on the way her neck moves and flexes as she swallows the murky, brown liquid. I feel my dick twitch in my pants as she lowers her drink and licks once along her bottom lip instead.

"Are you flirting with me, Peeta?" She asks, raising an eyebrow in question.

I choke on my beer and end up coughing violently. Her hand moves to my back and rubs in soothing circles. The sensation of her hand on me, even through my shirt, causes heat to flood through my body until it pools in my abdomen.

"No…no, I was just…" I begin when I stop choking.

Katniss laughs loudly and her hand runs from my back to my chest instead. "It's ok, Peeta." She says.

God, even the way she says my name is starting to get to me.

I don't know what I'm doing here.

I've never been the kind of guy to flirt so openly with a girl I barely know, not with any sort of actual intent anyway, but the way Katniss is acting tonight is spurring me on. And maybe I'm starting to believe that my friends are right, maybe I do need to get laid and officially move on from my ex.

Whatever the reason for my sudden boldness, I'm glad it's there.

My eyes drop to Katniss's mouth and I groan quietly when I see her tongue peek out to wet her lips again.

"So say I was flirting with you…would that be ok?"

My eyes are still focused on her mouth and I see a slow smile lift the corners slightly.

"It would be more than ok." She replies.

I grin down at her and before I know it I'm leaning forward and pressing my lips to hers.

Her lips are pliant beneath mine and her mouth opens as I run my tongue along her plump bottom lip. I feel her gasp as our tongues touch and trace the length of each other for the first time.

She tastes like coke and whiskey but I don't care; there's something else beneath the taste of whatever she's been drinking all night that's just as intoxicating as the booze I've consumed.

I'm quickly losing control as she sucks my tongue between her lips and caresses it with her own heatedly. My hands fall to her hips and I drag her body against mine. The movement makes me fall backwards heavily into the wall behind me but she doesn't seem to mind as she presses closer against me.

My dick is throbbing in my pants and I'd be embarrassed by the way it's straining against my pants if Katniss didn't seem to be loving the effect she was having on me. Her hips were steadily grinding against mine and I could feel her getting short of breath.

When she pulled back and broke our kiss I became acutely aware of the large group of people surrounding us, all pretending to not be paying attention to what we were doing. One of my roommates has woken up and is giving me a thumbs up from across the room. When he realises I've seen him he starts thrusting his hips, wildly humping the air before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

I startle slightly as Katniss addresses me and my head turns sharply to look down at her again. My brain doesn't seem to be working anymore and I nod dumbly in reply. Katniss grabs my hand and drags me from the room. A loud chorus of cheers and hollering follows us but I can't bring myself to care.

My body is still flooded with heat and my cock is throbbing insistently within its tight confines.

We cross the courtyard quickly and she unlocks the door to her dorm room with shaking hands. Once inside her room I look around as she straightens the bed sheets and drops on top of the mattress. There are very few personal items, but I do notice a framed photo of her and two other women who she vaguely resembles, her mother and sister perhaps, their colourings are entirely different though.

My focus is torn away when she calls my name softly and I turn towards her slowly.

She's sitting with her legs dangling off of the edge of the bed and is reclining slightly, propping her upper body up on her elbows to allow her to watch me closely. Her eyes briefly drop to the bulge in my khakis and I feel heat rush to my face.

My embarrassment is short-lived, however, because Katniss reaches forwards and loops a finger in my belt loop and give it a playful tug. Her teeth are digging into her bottom lip and she's looking up at me through her long eyelashes. My resolve crumbles and I drop onto the mattress beside her.

Our lips find each other immediately and our hands start to roam over each other's bodies eagerly. Hers push my t-shirt up quickly and I draw back to allow her to lift it over my head. She drops it to the floor beside her bed and my hands fall to grab the bottom of her shirt. I remove it easily and run my hands from where they rest on her shoulders to release the clasp of her bra.

The material slackens around her body and I tear it from her skin, throwing it to the ground without a care.

I groan out loud as her breasts are revealed to me. My hand lands on her shoulder and pushes her backwards until she is lying down, I move to hover over her and cup her breasts in my hands.

Katniss arches into my touch and moans softly. I trail my lips down her neck and nip at her collarbone playfully as I lower myself further down her body. Once I'm level with her breasts I take a long moment to watch her nipples pebble into firm peaks as my fingers and thumbs circle and tweak at them teasingly.

She moans my name quietly and I lower my mouth to capture a nipple between my lips. I suck the flesh firmly and release it again with a loud pop. I shift my weight slightly and bring my mouth to her other breast, my tongue circles the peak slowly and I can feel her entire body shifting with impatience.

I continue to caress her tits with my mouth, her hand trail down the length of my bare back and I shiver slightly at the sensation. She cups my ass and draws my hips more firmly against hers. I thrust against her several times, enjoying the friction against my hard cock even through the thick material of my pants.

I can't wait any longer to feel her around me and I push my body off of hers reluctantly, settling on my knees between her thighs and unbuttoning my pants. I push them down to my knees and then reach back up to lower my boxers too. Katniss's eyes are focused on me as I wrap a hand around my cock and pump it slowly. Precum is leaking from my tip and I take advantage of the extra lubrication as I increase the pace of my hand up and down my shaft.

"Are you wet?" I ask lowly, running my free hand up her thigh until my thumb came into contact with the crotch of her panties.

She nodded as I applied pressure to her clit through the thin cotton layer and I could feel her wetness seeping out of her and onto the material against my thumb.

I hooked two fingers onto the crotch and pulled them out of my way. Two fingers trailed her slit and were immediately coated in her arousal. Her thighs spread further apart in invitation and I pushed a finger inside her. Her pussy was tight and hot around my finger and I felt it stretch deliciously as I inserted another.

The thought of sliding my cock into her tight channel made my dick throb insistently. I gave a few more lazy thrusts with my fingers before pulling them out and coating my shaft with the generous amount of fluids coating them.

Katniss shifted down the bed slightly and lifted her legs to wrap around my waist. I lowered my body to rest fully against hers, pressing a long kiss to her lips as I grabbed my cock and lined it up with her entrance.

I sunk inside her slowly. Savouring the feeling of her snug pussy around me as I made my in to the hilt. When our hips were flush together I paused and leaned down to kiss her again. Her tongue shot out to meet mine immediately and caressed it eagerly. My hips gave an uncoordinated thrust into her when she bit my bottom lip gently. She chuckled at my reaction and then lifted her hips in invitation.

My thrusts into her were slow and steady and I could feel her juices dripping down to my balls. The sounds she was making every time the head of my cock nudged against her G-spot inspired me further; but it was the sweet smell of her arousal drifting up from where we were joined that truly motivated me to pull out of her and shift down the bed until my face was level with her slit.

Her soft moan of disappointment was lost as soon as my tongue made contact with her folds and I felt her hands land heavily on the back of my head. She held me in place as my lips and tongue explored her pussy, taking the time to familiarise myself with her before slowing my lips around her clit and sucking gently. Her hips bucked into my face and I groaned into her pussy.

My fingers push inside her again and I curl them slightly at the edges to rub the ridge on her front wall.

Her hips buck again as my tongue begins flicking rapidly against her clit. I let her fuck my face in her own rhythm until she's crying out my name and her channel is contracting around my fingers strongly. A gush of fluids escapes her as I withdraw my fingers and I lap it up eagerly before raising to my knees between her thighs again.

My wet hand wraps around my cock again and I pump it, the moisture from her orgasm makes the movement much noisier than I was expecting and I force myself to slow my movements.

I want to come inside her not on her. She watches me as I climb from the bed and shove my jeans fully off of my legs, my hand dipping into the front pocket and retrieving my wallet quickly. I grab the condom I keep stored in there and rip open the package, rolling the thin latex down my smooth cock and pinching the tip as I watched her bring her hands to play with her tits.

My hands ran up her thighs until I was cupping her hips tightly.

Then inspiration struck me. "Can we do it from behind?" I asked quietly.

She nodded in reply and rolled over onto her stomach, rising up on her knees and arching her back to expose her pussy to me again.

I wrapped a hand around myself and led my dick inside her. She felt even better like this and when she thrust back against me to take me as deep as she possible could I groaned her name loudly in ecstasy.

My thrusts were fast and lacked the rhythm I had established earlier but Katniss didn't seem to mind. She was thrusting back against me eagerly and panting with her effort; and my hands were guiding her movements to exactly where I wanted her.

My ex hated fucking like this, always claiming that it was degrading and that I should respect her wishes. After a while I stopped asking. But now that I could experience the way my cock was gripped more tightly; and witness first-hand the arousing sight of my cock disappearing into a swollen pussy over and over again as my hips bumped into Katniss's luscious ass cheeks, I couldn't believe that I had denied myself such a simple pleasure for so long.

My balls were drawing up tight against me as my thrusts gained speed and I could feel my climax fast approaching. I ran a hand from her hip to around her stomach and started circling her clit again quickly.

Her head dropped down to the pillow beneath her and she clenched herself around my dick. The sensation pushed me over the edge and I slumped over her back as I emptied myself into the latex between us. My fingers were still circling her clit quickly and Katniss succumbed to another orgasm as my hips continued to thrust firmly against her. The strong contractions around my sensitive head caused me slight pain but I couldn't make myself pull out of her just yet.

When I did eventually pull out of her I removed the condom and tied it off before throwing it into her trash can.

I fell heavily onto the mattress beside her and threw an arm over her waist.

My eyes felt heavy and I was struggling to keep them open. A combination of the amount of alcohol I had consumed and the vigorous way I had just fucked Katniss had taken it out of me.

"Was that ok?" I asked softly, burying my face in her hair.

She hummed positively and shifted backwards into me.

My mind felt clear and my body ached deliciously and for the first time in two months I didn't fall asleep thinking about my ex. A slow smile spread across my face as Katniss sighed and shifted her hips against me again, my cock gave an answering twitch against her soft skin.

Hopefully this could be the start of something new.


End file.
